A conventional electronic device, such as a mobile phone and a portable android device (PAD), typically includes a fingerprint identification button and a touch screen in response to a user operation. The fingerprint identification button and the touch screen are separately provided on a main body of the electronic device to achieve their own function. However, this configuration reduces the screen-to-body ratio of electronic device, thereby reducing the user experience.